a bit more drama
by darkboy18
Summary: takes place after s3 there some amending of friendships and broken relationships Bridgette and Lindsay had their hearts broke by their boyfriends cheating and Cody help them out and now the 4 girls want to 'reward' him Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay, Courtney and Heather
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone how was Halloween?

Here's a new total drama story.

Yes it has Cody but the girls in this one is Bridgette, Courtney, Heather and Lindsay.

In this one Gwen is with Duncan.

Now this takes place after season 3.

Enjoy.

I don't own any of this.

* * *

Timeline: after s3

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the finale and after the cash was dipped in lava, luckily Heather got another million bucks from Chris after the network was being hounded by the fans and they caved in to avoid getting destroyed but Chris was annoyed.

After escaping the volcano the gang was back at their pad that Chris set up for them with all the bells and whistles, Sierra was taken to the hospital for her injuries and Cody convince her to relax and let him choose who he wants to be with and she understood before she was taken away.

However the drama didn't stop there.

About 3 weeks back Geoff was bored and so were the others so he thought an idea and that they go to a 'gentle man' club for some fun and a night on the town, Trent, Tyler and Justin were down for that but Duncan was with Gwen and refused and DJ stayed behind because he was raised better and was kicking back after getting the curse taken away thanks to his mama and Cody said no.

However things were about to shake up.

For the girls, Heather had learned that what she did on S1 was wrong and decided to change but during the games she's still ruthless but a bit more controlled and so she went to apologize to her teammates on the gophers and said she was sorry and promised to not resort to those tactics when they're not in challenges and off and asked to be given a second chance.

The others were weary but decided to give her one as long she behaves and she did.

She made amends with Lindsay and this time she tolerated the blonde's clueless nature and other people as long they don't piss her off.

* * *

Speaking of Duncan he decided to make amends with Courtney and Gwen and Cody helped him out.

Courtney was still pissed at the two for what happened during the world tour but Cody helped her calm down and they got to talking, Duncan explained that after season 2 he felt a spark for Gwen but he was still with Courtney and he really didn't like how she tried to control of how he wants to do things and even making a contract.

Courtney did felt a bit of shame about that and she said she was sorry and to Gwen of how she acted and she promised to make amends and thanked Cody for helping them and all 4 became friends.

But Geoff's karma is coming back to haunt him.

At the club the girls there were giving quite a show and one of them came to Geoff and seduce him.

She had creamy skin, lush red lips, smooth curves, slender legs and supple breasts and the way she dances entice Geoff to follow her to the private rooms and their urges took control.

Hours later they were in a bed with their clothes discard and them naked with love juices and jizz all over them and Geoff with a shit eating grin on his face.

But what he didn't know he just cheated on Bridgette and that was going to bite back on his ass hard.

After his wild night Geoff made the guys not to tell the others about what went down.

A few weeks went by and things was normal but some of the guys were feeling the pressure cause some of them slept with some girls.

Tyler couldn't take it and he cracked, he went to talk with DJ and he told him that he, Trent and Justin and Geoff went to a club and they had a good time until Geoff went to sleep with one of the girls there and also he himself slept with some fan girls and so did Trent and Justin but they used protection and he has a feeling that Geoff is going to get his hide tear up a new one.

After that he went to Lindsay and told her what he did and well Lindsay went ape shit ballistic, Tyler ran back to his room when she started throwing stuff, it took Heather, Cody, Bridgette and Gwen to calm her down. They asked her what's wrong and she explained they were pissed but Cody overheard that Tyler used protection and so he didn't knocked up anyone but he did noticed that Geoff was acting strange and that got Bridgette suspicious.

* * *

Geoff was in a panic he got a text from the girl he slept with and she said in the text that she was pregnant and that shocked him and he was worried that Bridgette was going to find out but it was too late.

When Bridgette came to see him he panicked and dropped his phone when she came in and his phone was at her feet.

"What the hell?" she said picking the phone up.

"Oh no!" cried Geoff.

Bridgette looked at the pic in the phone and she went red in the face with rage and she snapped.

"YOU TWO TIMING, BACKSTABBING, MAN WHORE, MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR CHEATING ASS!" she yelled.

Bridgette was beating the shit out of Geoff and Duncan, Cody, Trent and DJ came in restrained Bridgette as she thrashed in their grips.

"What happened?" asked DJ and Bridgette explained.

The guys glared at Geoff and they took Bridgette away to calm her down and then they send Eva to teach him a lesson.

After getting her to her room Bridgette was let go and then Cody offer her a hug and she accept it, he let her let it out of her system and the guys felt sorry for her, Courtney, Heather and Lindsay heard what happened and they hugged her for support.

One week later Bridgette filed a restraining order with Courtney's help to keep Geoff 20 feet away from her and if he violates it he will spend the next 6 months in jail, but he did that to try make amends with Bridgette and he was carted off to jail.

With Tyler, Lindsay wanted to have a word with him and he was nervous, he made sure to steer clear of her after he told her of what he did, when he saw her she didn't have anger in her eyes and she wanted to talk.

After 3 hours of talking Lindsay forgives Tyler but she's still weary of fully trusting him but she would like the 2 of them to start over as friends and he would like that.

The next day Owen found out there was a festival in town and there was a eating contest with the prize of $500,000 and he was excited so he invited most of the gang to come with, but Cody was still sleeping and Heather, Lindsay, Bridgette and Courtney declined as they were going to hang out for a while and the others left.

Cody woke up an hour later he was sleeping after doing a binge watch on Netflix last night and he was out for most the day.

After getting a shower in and order some pizza and soda, he went to play some games on steam and was having some fun before stopping to use the restroom.

After that he was about to head back to his room when he heard some noises coming from Bridgette's room.

He went to the door, he knew that Bridgette was going through some rough stuff with Geoff and offer his support, but he was wise to back off when she was pissed and gave her some space.

"Hey Bridgette you are doing ok?" asked Cody.

There was a bit of shuffling around, before the door opened to revealed Heather.

"Cody what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was sleeping in and had some pizza, what are you doing here?" he asked Heather.

Heather explained everything to Cody and he's caught up.

"Ok well take care then." Said Cody as he was about to turned around and head back to his room when Heather placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well Cody since you're still here why not join us?" she said.

"Well it's better than being alone." He said and he was let in.

Soon he was in the room with Heather, Courtney, Lindsay and Bridgette.

"Hey girls how are you doing?" he asked.

"We're doing fine Cody." Said Bridgette.

Cody look into both Bridgette and Lindsay's eyes and saw that they are much happier and more calmed since he helped them out dealing their cheating boyfriends and he was a good friend to them, he then look to Courtney and she was happy that he helped her make amends with Duncan and Gwen and Heather when they're not in the game she has changed a lot and her hair fully grow back and now she was much nicer but when game time starts she's back to her usual self with a bit more restraint.

The girls now want to thank Cody for his kindness but they didn't know how until an idea came to Bridgette's mind.

"Hey Cody." She said calling him.

"Yes?" he asked turning around.

Bridgette then grabbed Cody's head and kissed him on the lips surprising him.

Courtney, Lindsay and Heather did the same thing and now all 5 were blushing.

"So Cody ready to receive another gift?" said Bridgette and he nodded.

"Good." She said.

She then reached for the helm of her hoodie and took it off revealing a white shirt that greatly show her midriff.

Cody knows where this is headed.

* * *

(To be continued)

* * *

Well this ends part 1 of my new total drama story

Sorry to split it in 2 but I had to decide to split it or not.

Next part will have some lemons in it

Also I have new story in the works it's a Naruto and Star Wars the clone wars crossover

Now I have 2 titles for it Naruto the ninja Jedi or Naruto the Fox Jedi?

Let me know in the review or PM me to help me pick.

Also I have another Bleach crossover it's mixed with Castlevania this time but that'll be out soon.

Well I have 2 chapters in the works and they'll be out before black Friday.

Well that's it for now I'm out

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later and peace


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's part 2 of a bit more drama

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

Cody was surprised that Bridgette took her hoodie off that show a white shirt underneath it that shows off her midriff and then she pulled him in for another kiss, Heather, Lindsay and Courtney decided to make out while Bridgette has her fun.

"Bridgette you sure you want to do this? Cause I don't want you to be pressured to do this." He said.

Bridgette smiled "Don't worry Cody, me and the girls talked it over and we know that you have been kind to us and we want to do this with you." She said.

That made him feel better and kissed Bridgette and took his shirt off.

Cody then got on the bed with Bridgette and got her shorts off revealing some blue panties.

Bridgette then got Cody's pants off and dropped them on the floor showing his dark green boxers.

Next Cody got Bridgette's shirt off revealing a blue bra that held her D size breasts.

Cody then kissed Bridgette again as he took his cock out of his boxers and slid her undies to reveal her waiting pussy.

"Wow Cody getting a little ahead." She smirked.

Cody then moved her bra above her breasts and then began sucking on her nipples making her moan.

"Oh Cody that's amazing, please I need your cock in me, I need it now." She said.

Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer Cody then moved his cock and push it in Bridgette's pussy.

Bridgette felt Cody going in her and his cock getting squeezed by her pussy.

"Cody start moving." She said and Cody started moving in and out of Bridgette.

Cody thrusted back and forth in Bridgette making her moan and her body shake as the bed rocking.

"Oh Cody that feels amazing, keep doing that." She said feeling pleasure.

Cody had his face buried between Bridgette's breasts as he pounds her pussy good and did a little wiggling to keep things interesting.

"Oh Cody, this feels good, keep fucking me!" she shouted and he did.

Cody kept fucking Bridgette hard until the feelings of betrayal left by Geoff had vanished and new feelings of hope filled her heart.

They went at it for 5 rounds and on their 6th until both were covered in sweat and Bridgette was at her limit as she clamped down on Cody's cock tight.

"Oh Cody, I'm at my limit I'm cumming!" she shouted holding his head.

Cody let out a big one as he came in Bridgette hard, filling her up with his spunk as his cock pumps her.

Bridgette felt every jolt as her body slows down to cool off from the hot sex they had and her breathing was becoming steady.

After 10 minutes passed Cody slowly pulled out of Bridgette and laid beside her.

"Wow Cody that felt amazing thank you." Said Bridgette.

"No problem Bridgette." Said Cody.

Bridgette then kissed Cody as saying thanks and let him suck on her breasts which made her moaned.

Cody kept doing that until he stopped when he felt someone climb on the bed.

* * *

"Hey there stud how about give me a try?" said Heather getting his shorts off leaving him naked.

Heather proceed to take her top off and then her shorts leaving her naked and ready for sex.

"Let's go big boy." She said as she positioned herself above his hard cock.

Heather then lowered herself down to his cock and pushed inside her pussy until she had it fully inside her.

"Oh that feels so fucking good." She said.

Heather then started moving her hips.

"Ohhhh." Said Cody.

Heather moved her hips as she felt Cody's inside her and she was clamp down on it good, her breasts jiggled from her moving and had Cody in a trance as he sat up and got Heather in his lap and she was still moving.

"How do you like me riding you Cody?" said Heather.

"Feels fucking good, less talking and more fucking." He said as he sucks on her breasts making her moan.

"Oh yeah, fuck that feels so good Cody keep doing that!" shouted Heather.

Cody went faster and he moved his cock in Heather making her moan and shaky.

Bridgette watched Cody pounds Heather's pussy hard making her moan and filled with lust and kissing him and holding his head.

Heather had never felt this good ever, she remembered that she did had feelings for Alejandro but after what he did to her and the others she discarded them and let her new feelings for Cody take their place.

After an hour passed Cody and Heather were doing it doggy style and Cody was pounding Heather hard.

Heather was about at her limit and she felt his cock getting bigger.

"Cody I'm cumming, fill me up!" she said.

"Fire in the hole." He shouted.

Heather shouted as Cody came in hard, her pussy clamped down on his cock as he unloads his spunk in her.

Heather fell to the bed with Cody on top as he fills her up and after 10 minutes he was done.

"How was that Heather?" he asked.

"Fucking great lover boy." She said.

The two kissed before Cody got off of Heather and get his cock out and got off the bed.

* * *

"Ok who's next?" said Cody.

"I am." Said Courtney.

Cody walked over to her and got her pants off and then her shirt revealing a white bra and panties underneath.

He then kissed her as they got on her bed with Lindsay watching.

"Ok let's do this." He said.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends this 2nd part

Now the 3rd and last part will have Cody doing it with Courtney and Lindsay along with the epilogue

Sorry to split it in 3 parts but something happened in my family and I couldn't finish this.

But the story will be done after thanksgiving, now I need to be with my family for the time being.

Please understand.

For that I ask you to be patient

Now I'm out.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later and have a happy thanksgiving


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the last part

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

Cody got in bed with Courtney and Lindsay, he makes out with Courtney running his fingers through her hair and kisses him.

Then Cody began to slid Courtney's panties off of her and tossed them to the floor, then he started kissing her belly.

Courtney moaned from that as Cody moved up and took her bra off revealing her dark caramel D size breasts.

"Oh Cody that feels good." She said.

Cody kept pleasing Courtney for about 15 minutes until she got him to stop.

"Cody I'm ready take me now." She said spreading her legs and showing her pussy waiting to be pounded.

Cody then got in position and put his cock in Courtney's pussy.

"Don't stop just go." She said.

Cody started moving thrusting in and out of Courtney.

"Oh Cody that feels so good, keep going!" she shouted.

Cody kept going and did a little gyrating to spice it up and sucked on her breasts making her moan and her insides stirred up.

They were doing it missionary and Cody was on top and felt her breasts rubbing against his chest as he pounds her.

Cody grunted as he locked lips with Courtney and she has her pussy clamped down on his cock squeezing it hard.

"Damn Courtney you are squeezing me tightly!" said Cody.

Courtney continued kissing Cody as he fucks her hard and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him in place.

Heather and Bridgette watched them as they 'scissor' each other while they were fully naked.

"Damn Courtney is really go wild." Said Heather.

"Yeah she needs to loosen up every now and then." Added Bridgette.

Cody and Courtney went at it for seem likes hours and they were working up a sweat and went for 7 rounds before Courtney was at her limit.

"Fuck Cody I'm cumming!" she said feeling his cock getting bigger.

"Here I come." He said as he goes for one last thrust.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they came at the same time.

Cody grunted as he fills up Courtney with his spunk as her body was feeling like jelly.

Courtney felt Cody pumping his spunk in her as his cock pulsed.

After 15 minutes passed Cody pulled out of Courtney and sat on his knees.

"Damn Cody you're fucking good in the sack." She said as her body was cooling off.

* * *

"Thanks." He said before feeling his cock was getting sucked by Lindsay.

"Looks like you want your turn right?" he asked and she nodded while sucking him off.

"Let's go." He said.

Cody helped Lindsay got her clothes off and she was naked and now she got on all 4's and told Cody to pound her from behind.

Cody then got in position and positioned his cock and then put in Lindsay's pussy making her yelp.

Cody then started moving his hips and placed his hands on her ass.

Lindsay felt Cody's cock making her insides quivered and clamp down on it tight not wanting to let go.

"Oh Cody that feels so good." She said feeling her body rocking back and forth and her DD breasts swayed.

Then Lindsay lowered her top half and Cody got in a different position like squatting but still pounding Lindsay.

Lindsay felt her ass slapping against Cody and wanted more and so they changed position and now they're laying on their sides with Cody holding her right leg and her breast as he spoons her and sucks on her other breast.

"Wow Cody you're really good." Said Courtney as she went in to kiss Lindsay.

Courtney and Lindsay continued to make out as Cody pounds Lindsay good making her moan in Courtney's mouth.

The 3 went at it for 2 hours and 8 rounds before coming to an end as Lindsay was at her limit.

Cody was going fast and when the limit was reached he came along with Courtney and Lindsay.

Cody busted a big nut in Lindsay and some of his spunk got splashed on to Courtney.

Lindsay felt Cody pumping into her and her body was getting his spunk and cooling off and panting.

After 30 minutes passed Cody pulled out of Lindsay and laid on his back.

"Wow Lindsay you were awesome and so was you Courtney." He said catching his breath.

"Thanks." They said.

* * *

But Cody look down to see his cock was still hard.

"Damn I'm still hard." He said.

"We can help with that." Said all 4 girls.

Soon Cody was surrounded by Lindsay, Courtney, Heather and Bridgette.

They he got jumped by all 4 and engage in the craziest 5 way ever.

They did it in a lot of positions including in the ass and even standing up, against the wall and more.

After 3 hours and 5 rounds with them making it 20 they all came at the same time. All 4 girls were so drained they passed out and Cody was on the floor catching his breath.

"Damn that was fucking intense and hot." He said.

He slowly got up and saw the girls were cover in sweat and passed out, he looked down to see his cock was still hard but has enough energy for one last go and so he went to Bridgette.

He sticks his cock and started doing it missionary.

Cody felt fatigue coming on to him but he had to get rid of his pent up energy.

"Almost there." He said.

After 15 minutes passed he came in Bridgette and then he collapsed onto her and his cock was now drained.

Soon all 5 fell asleep with big grins on their faces.

* * *

Epilogue: 10 years later…

* * *

After the show ended Cody ended up with 4 girlfriends, he told Sierra that he wanted to be friends but she went Loco and was sent to looney bin for a long time after she try to attack him.

During that time Cody went on a game show and won over $15 million bucks and he used it to build a big mansion where he and his girls would live.

As for Geoff when he got out he tried to get Bridgette back but she was with Cody now and tried to get rid of him but he failed and was ordered to stay 300 feet away from them and he was fired. Also the woman he slept with give birth to their kid and she sued him for full custody and the kid was taken to go live with her parents and Geoff became a dead beat father but after robbing some stores he got 15 years in jail.

As for Cody he continued with the drama brothers and invited Duncan to join them and they managed to land #1 in the charts and during that time Duncan and Gwen got married and Cody got to be the best man and after 5 years went Cody married all 4 of his girls and after the 6th year Cody left the group and retired and got a job being a producer in the music business and Courtney helped him out with the legal stuff.

The mansion they lived in was 18 stories high with a lot of rooms including a recording studio, a big pool outside and an indoor one as well, a sauna and hot tubs.

Luckily they weren't alone Trent, Justin, DJ and a couple of their friends came to live with them and helped out and good thing too because Gwen was in labor and she gave birth to their son who was named Duncan Jr.

During the last 3 years Bridgette, Heather, Courtney and Lindsay got knocked up after they were married and they give birth to 6 kids 3 boys and 3 girls they were being watched by their parents as they need to rest before resuming their other things and being moms.

Right now Cody was in a 3some with Bridgette and Courtney as Heather and Lindsay look after the kids and waited their turn.

As Cody busted a nut in Courtney he went for Bridgette next and they were in motion when someone broke into their house.

It was Geoff and Sierra and they were pissed, Geoff was angry and wanted Bridgette back and Sierra wanted Cody to be hers alone.

As Cody was pounding Bridgette he pressed a button on a remote that opened a trap door they fell in screaming.

"Now that was rude." He said making Bridgette have an orgasm.

Geoff and Sierra went down 2 tunnels Geoff landed in maximum security jail and Sierra back in the looney bin.

And well tonight was fight night and well they got there they were beaten the crap out of.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

End

* * *

Well that ends this story.

Sorry it took so long but thanksgiving came in the way and other things.

Well it's been a while since I did a total drama story.

First time I added Heather in a harem.

Now with this done I better get back to my other stories soon.

There will be another Total drama story but this time Dawn and Zoey will be added.

There will be another chapter up soon.

Well I'm out.

So R and R no flames and no insults.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later homies

Peace


End file.
